The Girl Next Door
by KBones
Summary: Emily thought she'd lucked out when her brother had got her this sweet apartment in Washington. She didn't know however that her neighbour was Captain America or that her family were knee deep in a dark conspiracy winding all the way back to World War II Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There was a sharp knock at Director Fury's door causing him to look up from his paperwork. He was not expecting anything, or anyone for that matter, but being the director of SHIELD meant he had to be prepared for the worst at all times, and know how to respond to it.

"Come in." He called out after a few moments of consideration. The door opened and Agent Coulson stepped inside, there was another man behind him, but he waited outside.

"Director Fury, I am sorry to disturb you, but Agent Korbl wishes to speak to you."

Korbl. That was Coulson's right hand man. He was caught up in the lab fiasco a few weeks ago.

"Let him in, I will see what he has to say."

With a nod Coulson turned around and opened the door, gesturing for the man to enter and with a few quick strides Jeremius Korbl had entered the office. He was a tall, well built man but Fury noted the bags under his eyes.

"Agent Korbl, what is it you wish to discuss, is this about your previous mission?"

Jeremy shook his head. "No sir, I-" He paused for a few moments, carefully considering his next words. " I have a favor to ask."

_A favor? _

"You have a lot of guts to come up here asking for favors Agent Korbl, and considering your.. dedication to working for us I will hear you out." he gestured for Korbl to continue.

Jeremy straighted his back and cleared his throat. "Ahem, as I am sure you are aware, I have a sister, Emily, she recently, without knowing it stumbled upon some trouble.-" He paused. "- She was actually how I came upon the lead to that illegal underground laboratory, although she isn't aware of that and with the recent death of our Father she was looking to move to New York to be closer to me..." He trailed off again. "I just want her to be somewhere safe."

Fury studied the man in front of him for a few long moments before turning to the computer screen and tapping away at the keyboard. A picture appeared on screen with several paragraphs of information.

_Emily Korbl_

_Age 26 Studied History, specialized in World War II, never finished her docterate as she left univercity to take care of her sick Father. _

_Her Mother, Anna-Marie Korbl and Father Johann Korbl, as well as her brother ,Jeremius Korbl, have all served in SHIELD for many years. Her Mother Died in action 10 years ago and Her Father retired 3 Years ago and fell ill soon after._

_She was_ _considered for SHIELD enlistment. However due to the request of her family she was ommited from the recruitment list._

Fury stopped reading and glanced up towards Jeremy, he remained stoic, although his eyes betrayed his nervousness. He was a good agent, served under Coulson well, and he understood the weight of owing him a favor.

"I will see what I can do."

* * *

Emily huffed to herself as she attempted to carry the box of plates up the stairs, Jeremy said he would help her move in but she couldn't fault him if he gets called into work at last minute. After all he worked for the Government, at least that was what he told her after she finally managed to worm that much out of him. He clammed up after that refusing to say anymore. He was secretive like that, as were both her parents. Keeping secrets disappearing for weeks on end, leaving her with a baby sitter, or Jeremy, and then Jeremy started doing the same soon as he turned 18.

She sighed and shifted the weight of the box onto her hip. It was like they were in a secret club and she wasn't allowed in.

All families had thier secrets but yet, Emily felt like she was the black sheep of the family, kept out of the hushed whispers in the corners. At least her brother had done her a massive favor and found her a really nice apartment in Washington.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the box began to slip from her grip and she made a desperate attempt to catch it before it smashed into the stairs, breaking all the plates she's ever owned.

She failed and the box tumbled down the stairs with a satisfying smash and landed at the bottom of the stairs at the feet of a man.

_Oh God someone saw that. _She sighed and cringed, expecting to have some sort of joke thrown at her. _What a way to impress the neighbours. _

The man glanced at the box before kneeling down to pick it up.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" He climbed the stairs to her. Emily flushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah yeah, the box just slipped from my hands, I guess it was just a little heavy for me." She laughed sheepishly and went to take the box back. The man pulled away slightly.

"It's okay, I've got it, allow me. Where is this going?"

Emily blinked a few times before fishing the key for her apartment out of her hoodie pocket. " Here, it's the door on the right as soon as you get up the stairs. Just, uh, put the box anywhere, it probably needs to be thrown out anyway..." She laughed nervously.

He took the key after a moments hesitation. "Don't carry anymore stuff that's too heavy for you, allow me to help."

He flashed her a smile. Emily felt her stomach do a flip before pushing the feeling aside. _No. Bad Emily._ She walked down the stairs again to the van she had rented before flipping it open and glancing inside. Some flatpack furniture, a couple of suitcases of clothes and several more boxes of posessions. This was her life. This was everything she owned in the world. She sighed and reached for one of the suitcases, lugging it out the van and setting it on the pavement as the man who had helped her came out the entrace of the apartments. He approached her and peered into the van.

"What's the heaviest box?"

"That one." Emily pointed to a box full of hardback books. He climbed into the van and picked up like it weighed nothing.

They continued like this for an hour, not really saying much until the contents of the van was in Emily's new living room. Emily sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow, she was exausted and she still had to build her bed... maybe she'd just sleep on the matress tonight, do all the building tomorrow. After a few moments Emily realized she'd just been standing there, staring into space as her helper lingered awkwardly in the doorway. She cleared her throat and his attention snapped to her.

"Thank you for all the help, that would've been so much more painful if it wasn't for you giving me a hand, I owe you big time." Emily smiled and stepped over several boxes to outstrech her hand. "I'm Emily, Emily Korbl, by the way."

The corners of his lips upturned into the smallest of smiles before he took her hand, shaking it firmly. "It was no trouble at all Ma'am." He paused for a few moments, releasing her hand and bringing his back to his side. "I'm Steve, Steve Rogers. I live just across from you-" He pointed to the door opposite hers, and then to the one inbetween. "-That's Miss Kate, I'm unsure if she's in or not. But don't hesitate to come to my door if you need a hand." He flashed her another smile and nodded.

Emily returned the nod. "Same goes for you, us neighbours have got to stick together." Her smiled widened into a grin and Steve let out a small chuckle. "I will leave you to unpack now, have a nice evening." With a final smile he turned and walked down the hall.

"You too!" Emily called out after him before closing the door and glancing back to the sea of boxes.

"Ugh, I'm ordering take away, I'll deal with this tomorrow."

* * *

_Aha it's been a long long time since I wrote something, but I thought I would try this little idea that's been going back and forth in my head for the better part of a week. Let me know what you think! Will update soon!_

_And maybe write some other stuff._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had taken Emily a good few hours to figure out how to put her desk together, the instructions weren't even easy to read in German. But with a cry of success she had managed to put together her desk and computer with little trouble.

Her bed however was a different story, and remained in several scattered pieces on the floor of her bedroom. She had given up last night and slept on the mattress curled up in her fleece blanket dubbed the 'snuggie' it wasn't the most comfortable of sleeps but it would only be temporary, she had a text from her brother at five in the morning profusely apologizing for not being able to help her out and he'd be around later in the day to help her unpack.

With that in mind she didn't bother to touch anymore of her flatpack stuff, instead turning to her computer and sitting on a box she logged in to check her emails.

It was the usual stuff, she typed out quick replies to her friends back home, they were full of well wishes and half hearted ' I miss yous' She sighed softly, her friends had meant well, but while every night they were out partying and at first she had been studying all the time, even though she didn't even really like history that much, but her mother had pushed for her to take it, telling her that to learn about the future, one must learn about the past. Then when the news of her Father falling ill had reached her she rushed to his side to take care of him. Thus her friendships were strained at the best of times.

She grumbled and rubbed the bridge of her nose before turning her attention to her last email. It was from Jeremy; which was unlike him, he rarely emailed her, preferring to call or text. She clicked on it.

_Hey Sis,_

_I know you are just settling in but I thought I would let you know the local Library has a space for an assistant, and you might have an interview at 1:00pm._

_Love you and good luck, _

_Jeremy._

Emily looked at the clock and swore. It was already 11am and she had to have a shower and dig out her suits and she was going to kill her brother later. She began to frantically dig through her suitcases until she found an appropriate outfit and her wash stuff and dived into the shower.

She sighed as the water rolled down her back, it had been such a hectic few days she just wanted to have a few days to mooch around in her new place, but alas, no rest for the wicked. She scrubbed her brown hair, wondering if she should leave it down or put it up. Ugh, why did she have to do this. She didn't want to disappoint Jeremy and not turn up to the job interview since he already had to go through the trouble of setting it up, and a library was a nice place to have a job... She sighed and stepped out the shower, glancing around for her towels.

Did she forget to unpack towels?

Yes, yes she did. With a sigh she crept out the bathroom to her open suitcase.

"Wait, why am I creeping about, this is my house?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed her towels, wrapping one around her body and one around her hair. She glanced at the clock. 11:45 She had plenty of time.

But she couldn't get ready without some music, Emily strutted over towards the computer and set it to play one of her random youtube playlists as she began to get ready with the propped up mirror against the wall as a guide to how she was looking.

"Ugh!" She cried out, as she let her hair down again. If it was up her neck looked really long, but if it was down it was doing it's wavy going everywhere in her face thing. With another cry she attacked her hair with a hairbrush before glancing at her watch. 12:15pm She had no time to fuss over her hair anymore she had to go. She grabbed her handbag and shoved her brush in it before reaching for her keys and walking out the door.

She passed Steve in the hallway and smiled to him in passing.

"Wait Steve!" She called out after a few moments, he turned to her and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Yes?"

"I have a job interview and I can't decide what looks better, hair up, or hair down-" She reached for her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. "- What do you think looks best?"

Steve took a few moments to study her, she was wearing a plain white button up shirt paired with a black blazer, a skirt, tights and heels. If the material had been green Steve might have mistook her for Peggy at a distance.

_Peggy.._

He shook his head, trying to clear the sad thoughts from his head.

"Down suits you better.. I think." He smiled weakly, still troubled by sad thoughts. Emily noted the expression, and almost regretted asking him.

"Thanks, I owe you another one." She laughed lightly before waving an descending down the stairs. Steve watched her go before turning around and heading into his apartment, his mind filled with Peggy Carter.

She had died not long after the battle for New York. It took SHIELD a long time to find her, but when they did Steve was on the next plane out. He had managed a brief meeting with her before he was whisked away by the doctors and he never saw her again. He never got his dance. He broke his promise.

He saw his reflection in the mirror and with a swift punch the mirror was in pieces on the floor.

* * *

Emily wouldn't admit she had ran the last ten minutes to make sure she got to her interview in time but there she was hunched over, leaning against the wall gasping for breath. She was so unfit.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this." She mumbled to herself before standing up straight, sorting out her outfit and shyly wandering in the place.

The reception was a beautiful room with a high celling and lots of natural light. Emily glanced around at the motivational posters on the wall before she heard a small 'ahem'. She turned to see an old man with a file in his hand.

"Would you perhaps be Miss Emily Korbl?" He asked softly. Emily nodded and put on her best smile.

"Yes that's right."

He fumbled with the folder for a few moments, pulling out what appeared to be her resume.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Edward Harris, I own this establishment." He extended his hand to her, which Emily shook.

"Your Brother tells me you are an avid reader."

She nodded. " Unfortunately since I recently moved I have had to give up quite a few of my hardback collection but I kept a few of my favourites, it just means I get to start again and find even more good books to read."

Edward smiled lightly, "Walk with me" he gestured for her to follow him, he lead her into the main section of the library. Emily gasped lightly, it was even more pretty than the reception, bookshelves lined the walls and there was a winding staircase to the balcony above. Her attention was drawn to Mr Harris again and he began to speak.

"This library has been in my family for many years, it has been a labour of love and I expect my staff to treat it with as much respect as they would give another person. But I think you already know that." He smiled lightly before he began to point out the doors leading to the staffroom, the bathroom and the archives.

"Since you are going to here for a trial period first I request you do not go down into the archives unless you are supervised by another member of staff." He paused for a moment to let the shock wash off Emily's face. "Are you alright?"

Emily nodded. " I-I uh, wasn't expecting to hear back so quickly, you just surprised me, that's all."

Mr Harris chuckled lightly before reaching across to put a hand on her shoulder. "Life is short and precious, why waste time? You are the only application we've had in a month that is up to the expectations that I wish for my staff and I'm certainly not letting you walk away without giving you a fair chance at the job. Call me old fashioned." He cracked a thin smile, which Emily returned.

"Let's say do you think you'll be able to come in starting Monday?"

It was Thursday which meant she had Friday and the weekend to get settled. "Yes, that is more than enough time, thank you for this opportunity." Her small smile widened into a grin and she was practically bouncing as she walked back to the entrance of the library with Mr Harris.

He shook her hand and wished her a nice weekend and Emily set off to walk home. On her way back she stopped in the store to pick up some groceries when she had an idea; she would bake something for Steve, as a thank you for helping her out.

It didn't take long for her to find all the extra bits she needed and soon enough she was back home.

She had barely put away her shopping when there was a knock on the door, Emily smiled slightly and crossed the room, cringing as she almost knocked over another box.

The door opened to reveal her brother with a bottle of wine and a potted Orchid tucked under his arm.

"Hey Sis." He said with a grin before stepping into the house. "You have a fine sea of boxes here."

Emily reached up to rub the back of her head as a small sheepish laugh escaped her.

"Heh, yeah, I downsized most of my stuff as well so I have some money in my savings, not that I really need to dip into it now thanks to you."

Jeremy furrowed his brows slightly. "Thanks to me?"

"Yeah, you know, the job, at the library, they took me on for a trial period." Emily took the Orchid and wine and set them on the kitchen counter. She was unaware of the confused look that crossed Jeremy's face, it was gone the moment she turned back around. "Do you want tea, coffee?"

"Coffee sounds fantastic, black, no sugars please." He leaned against the kitchen counter, idly glancing around the room as Emily prepared drinks and the room fell into a comfortable silence for several minutes.

"So how come you couldn't help me yesterday?" She asked as she passed him his coffee. Jeremy pulled a face.

"It's-"

"-Classified?" Emily cut him off, an unamused look on her face. The look Jeremy gave her confirmed it. "I figured as much, but at least I tried." She shrugged and turned her back to him, rummaging through the kitchen utensils box.

"Em..." Jeremy began.

"No." Emily snapped turning to face him, "Don't you 'Em' me. It's all this cloak and daggers with you, just like with Ma and Pa. You never tell me anything. I get it, I get that you have a dangerous job and you could put me in danger but..-" Her voice trembled lightly. "- But you are all I have left... and I don't want to lose you like I lost them."

A heavy silence filled the room, Jeremy sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you I am not going anywhere, but there are some things that need to be kept secret until they are ready to come out."

Emily narrowed her eyes slightly. " And what's that suppose to mean?"

"I will tell you everything when I can, I promise." He held a hand up to his heart and smiled. Emily's harsh gaze melted and she sighed.

"Now can you put the rolling pin down, or do I have to go in tomorrow with a huge bruise on my face?"

Emily flushed. "Oh sorry-" She set the rolling pin on the counter top. "I was going to do some baking while you was slaving over the furniture and was looking for my utensils."

"Baking something for your darling brother who is helping you with all your annoying furniture?" Jeremy grinned.

Emily returned the grin for a few moments before shaking her head and sticking her tongue out.

"Nope, baking something for my lovely neighbour who helped me with all the annoying heavy boxes."

Jeremy's grin fell into a pout and he huffed before turning back to her. "That's no fair..."

"Well maybe if you do a good job I _might _bake you a little something to take home." Emily giggled as Jeremy downed his coffee and rushed into the bedroom.

"It better be apple!" He called out from the other room. Soon after sounds of hammering and cursing came filled Emily's ears. She giggled again before getting to work mixing the ingredients.

Hopefully Steve liked apple pie.

* * *

Steve's morning had been mostly uneventful, he went for his morning run, hit the gym that SHIELD had provided for him and headed in for his regular meetings with SHIELD personnel, even after the Loki fiasco he was still expected to report in for various assessments. Most of them in the mental department. At first he didn't want to go, he just wanted to hole himself up in his apartment and not have to face the 21st century but after a while a nagging curiosity got the better of him and he found himself venturing out to these meetings.

Most of the time they consisted about various people trying to urge him to talk about his feelings, something he was never very accustomed too, especially now so, being thrown into a world he didn't understand.

And then there was the matter of SHIELD Scientists. Steve was sure they meant well, but jabbing him with needles and going on about Dr. Erskine's formula left a sour taste in his mouth.

He had left a little later than usual that day, having been pulled into an discussion with Natasha and Clint, although as soon as it came to Natasha trying to set him up with another one of her friends Steve had found himself walking out the building.

As soon as he climbed up the stairs to his apartment he could smell the most delicious scent. He glanced across towards Emily's apartment, the source of the scent coming from under the door, smelled like apples and cinnamon. He loitered in the hallway for a few moments longer before heading into his apartment.

SHIELD had provided him with the place a little while after they discovered him and allowed Steve to furnish it himself. It was modest but was nothing like the apartment he had in Brooklyn back in those days. He still wasn't comfortable calling it home yet.

There was a light knock on his door.

He strode across the room to open it.

It was Emily. She smiled sheepishly at him. Was she holding something behind her back?

"Hi." She said with a little grin. "I uh wanted to thank you for yesterday-" She produced from behind her back a pie and held it out for him. Steve looked at it for a few moments then back to Emily.

"Ah-thank you." He said finally, reaching out to take it. The smile on her face widened and Steve noticed she had a flour smudge on her cheek. Would it be rude to point it out to her? Yes, most likely. He realized he'd been staring into space and tuned into her talking again.

"-dropping my plate box I had no plates, so it's still in my baking tin, whenever you are done if you could drop it off after that would be super." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head before her face turned to one of concern. "What happened to your hand?"

He followed her gaze down at his hand, several jagged cuts decorated his knuckles. He side glanced the broken mirror across the room.

"Uh, nothing."

It would heal fast enough, it was nothing. Not that he could tell her that. She studied the cuts for a few moments before looking back up at him.

"Wait here."

And with that she had rushed back inside, he could see her every time she ran past the open door, digging through boxes. What was she looking for? After a few minutes he heard a cry of triumph and Emily emerged again with a small first aid kit. Steve raised an eyebrow at her and a small nervous giggle escaped her.

"Let me take a look at that." She said quietly, hoping she wasn't overstepping her bounds. The silence between them stretched out for what felt like an age before Steve finally, with a small incline of his head, turned away and walked inside his apartment. He had to keep up the appearance of a normal person, and he didn't want to offend his new neighbour by turning her down.

Besides if she was perceptive and spotted it, what would she think when it was healed tomorrow. He couldn't blow his cover.

And he didn't want to know what would happen to Emily if SHIELD found out he blew his cover to her.

"Alright, let me just put this down, come in." He added after a few moments, as she followed without closing her own apartment door. "Will your apartment be okay with the door ajar like that?"

She nodded as she set the first aid kit on the table. "My brother is inside at the moment, fixing up my bed." She rummaged through it as she was speaking and pulled out an antiseptic wipe and gestured for his hand.

"May I?"

He hesitated for a few moments before placing his hand in her outstretched palm. Gently she dabbed the wipe across his knuckle, it stung slightly but Steve made no indication that it hurt. Once she was satisfied she began to wrap it in a bandage. They stood in silence, Emily had a deep look of concentration on her face and Steve took the time to study her. She had a small scar on her cheek, he wondered how she got it. Suddenly her eyes flickered up to his, there were grey, like storm clouds. Colour flooded her cheeks.

"Uh- I, done." She announced. Steve looked down at her handy work, the wrapping was good, he clenched his fist, not too tight.

"It's been a long time since I've had to do that." She laughed lightly.

"Thank you for the help." He paused, glancing to the pie. "And the pie, it smells delicious."

More colour touched her cheeks.

"No problem." She packed up the kit. "Have a nice evening."

"You too." Steve said as he walked her to the door. As she walked across the hall a man stuck his head around her door, he must be her brother.

The man met his eyes and quickly dropped them, disappearing again behind the doorway as Emily entered.

He almost seemed familiar, but Steve couldn't quite put a finger on where he had seen that face before. He'd probably seen him out on the street somewhere. He closed the door and turned to the pie.

It did smell good. Maybe one slice after dinner.

* * *

_Wow, I was surprised at the response, lots of follows and favs. Thank you all for the interest, I hope I don't disappoint! See you next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Captain Rogers?" Dr Wells said for the third time. Steve blinked a few times before finally registering that he was being addressed.

"Huh, oh, sorry." Steve smiled sheepishly.

"You've been spacing out this entire session, is there something on your mind?" Dr Wells leant forward slightly, eyes roaming over his face to study his reaction. It was Dr Wells job to listen to him and perhaps offer advice, yet Steve felt awkward talking to someone else. In the past it had been Bucky who had told him what's what and pointed him in the right direction. But now he was Captain America he always had to know the right direction because he always had people looking up to him.

And yet why did he feel so lost?

Steve sighed, his shoulders hunching forward with the motion. Dr Wells adjusted the glasses before scribbling something down in his notepad, which would probably be sent straight to Director Fury after this meeting.

"Okay, let's talk about something else." Dr Wells finally announced. "What happened to your hand?"

Steve glanced down at the neatly wrapped bandages around his knuckles.

"I uh, hurt my hand..." Steve began before trailing off for a few moments unsure if he should mention Emily or not, it's not like he wasn't suppose to interact with people outside of SHIELD but still, he was always cautious to not throw people into the fire when it could be avoided. Finally with a small sigh he continued, realizing now that he had started talking and he'd better finish.

"My neighbour had spotted I had injured my hand and offered to bandage it, even though it is probably healed by now, I thought it best to leave it on for a few days in case she spotted it."

Dr Wells nodded before writing something down in his notebook. Steve inwardly cringed slightly, hoping he hadn't said something that would put Emily on SHIELD's radar. The last thing that he wanted was to get her in trouble.

"I see." Dr Wells said before closing his notebook and setting it on the side. "That was nice of her."

Steve nodded, thinking back to the pie that she baked for him as well. It was as tasty as it smelled and he had to resist the urge to eat more than one slice after he had finished. Even with his fast metabolism it's not like he would put on weight for it, it was more he wanted to make it last a few more days.

Dr Wells watched Steve with interest, it was unlike Steve to space out, perhaps it had something to do with this new neighbour. He leafed through Steve's file, Agent Korbl had moved his sister into the opposite apartment from Steve. So she wasn't a member of SHIELD. Perhaps a little social interaction outside of the organization would do him good.

" What's she like, your neighbour?"

That brought Steve out of his daze, his eyes snapped to Dr Wells and suddenly he was defensive, closed off, even more so than usual. Was he protecting her? This was interesting.

"It is just general curiosity Captain Rogers," Dr Wells tried encouraging him lightly.

"She's... nice." Steve finally said after a few moments and narrowed his eyes. That's all he would say on the topic.

The rest of the session passed by without incident, Steve was more on his guard and kept his answers blunt and simple and Dr Wells soon realized that he wouldn't get anywhere with Steve for now.

"It appears your time is up Captain Rogers." Dr Wells announced, Steve shifted uncomfortably, perhaps that was a bad choice in words.

"I will see you on-" He paused to glance at his planner. "Wednesday?"

Steve nodded and bid the doctor goodbye before stepping out into the corridor of the SHIELD facility. While there was no missions Steve had the 'freedom' to come and go as he pleased. This suited him just fine, if SHIELD had need for him they would send for him.

Now it was time to get out of here and hit the gym for a little while. Steve did his best thinking when he was training, it allowed him to clear his head and just focus. He turned the corridor and suddenly a familiar face met his eyes.

Jeremy Korbl swore in what was most likely German and sighed.

"Captain Rogers, let me explain!"

Steve didn't give him another chance to speak because he barged past him, ignoring the call of his name.

He knew it. He knew he had seen that face before. He was a member of SHIELD. He was such a fool, even after all this time they still were keeping tabs on him. SHIELD Agents at his door, pretending to be his neighbours. Pretending to care. Steve growled and stormed out of the SHIELD building going straight to his bike.

He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care, as long as it was away from SHIELD away from Jeremy and away from _her. _Steve was unsure as to why it was winding him up so much. Perhaps because he thought finally he might have a chance at making some friends that were actually normal. Kate occasionally talked to him as they passed in the hallway, she was nice, but now he was beginning to question if she was true or another SHIELD agent.

Somehow he had found himself at the entrance of his gym. He parked his bike and stormed inside. He needed to blow off some steam. Luckily he always kept a spare set of training clothes in his locker, and thanks to SHIELD there was an endless supply of punching bags. He got changed and hooked one up, and in one swift punch the bag had already split and flew across the room, spraying sand everywhere. Steve growled and hooked another one up.

How could he be so stupid? SHIELD would never let him have a normal life or any semblance of normality. They gave him the illusion of freedom and choice, all while keeping tabs on him from a distance. He snarled and the second punching bag had joined the first across the room.

Steve continued this for another few hours, slowly just burning off steam, by the end of it there was a small pyramid of ruined sandbags in the corner of the room. Steve would clean it up another time. He ran a hand through his hair, the sweat slicked it back slightly and he stepped into the cool air of the outside world again.

This was ridiculous, SHIELD still didn't trust him after all this time. He grumbled and got on his bike, intending to just shut himself in until SHIELD needed him again. He was tired of just being a tool for whoever just had the power. He was meant for more than that. He winced, a memory coming to mind.

_The rain was pouring down heavily,it was cold, windy and miserable. The crowds back home were normally more noisy and engaging but out here they jeered and booed him and demanded for him to bring the girls back out. Steve had taken shelter around the side of the stadge and was kneeling down doodling in his sketchbook. A small cough drew his attention. It was Peggy._

"_What are you doing here?" Steve asked with a small tilt of his head. Peggy smiled down at him before glancing around._

"_Officially I'm not here at all." She paused for a few moments before adding, "That was quite a performance."_

_Steve cringed slightly and averted his eyes for a few moments. __"__Yeah. Uh...I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh..." he trailed off, glancing back down at his feet. Peggy smiled reassuringly._

"_But I understand you Americans knew hope?" It was more of a question than a statement but Steve smiled and puffed out his chest with pride._

"_Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit." He announced with a smile. Peggy frowned for a moment._

"_Is that Senator Brandt I hear?" Steve could've sworn he picked up a bit of venom in her voice. No he was sure he was imagining it. _

_He shrugged and with a small sigh added. "At least he's got me doing this. Phillips would have had be stuck in lab." Now it was his turn to be bitter._

_Peggy's look softened and she reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. "And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know?" _

_Steve glanced up at her, words were on the tip of his tongue, yet he didn't know if he wanted to speak them._

"_What?" Peggy asked, encouraging him gently._

"_You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and be on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights." _

If it wasn't for Peggy he would have never rescued those people. He would've probably still been a dancing monkey for Brandt until the war had ended. He parked his bike and climbed the stairs to his apartment. He had finally calmed down slightly, the memory of Peggy damping the flames of his anger.

"Hey Steve."

The voice of Emily reached his ears as he passed her on the stairs, he side glanced her. She smiled warmly at him.

"I hope you liked the pie."

Steve clenched his fists tightly before turning to her.

"Why don't you just cut the act already!"

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't know wha-"

"Yes you DO!" Steve cut across her, she took a small step away from him. "I know you work for SHIELD, so you can tell Fury that I don't need a babysitter." He couldn't stop the stream of words. "I'm tired of you people treating me like I'm a dancing monkey! I work for SHIELD but that does not mean you control my life!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't need your fake friendship, so stay out of my life, go back to Fury."

Steve almost regretted shouting at her when he saw the look on her face. She almost looked like she was going to burst out crying.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about S-Steve." Emily whimpered before rushing up the stairs. "But if you are going to be an asshole then I don't even want to be your friend anyway!" She turned her back and rushed inside, the slamming of the door echoing down the hall. Steve marched up and slammed his own door in turn as he entered his apartment.

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock at his door. Steve growled and crossed the room. Who would be bothering him now? He opened the door and was met with a punch square in the jaw.

"You dick!" Jeremy Korbl shouted. Steve recovered quickly enough and grabbed Jeremy by the collar of his shirt, slamming him up against the wall.

"What is your problem!" He hissed. He doubted SHIELD had put out a call on him. And even if they did they would need a lot more than one lone man to take him down.

"She's not SHIELD!" Jeremy snarled, trying to take another swing at him.

"Don't lie to me." Steve growled. Jeremy grabbed Steve's wrist and tried to pry it off his shirt.

"I'm not lying! She's a civi. SHIELD moved her here at my request to keep her safe. She has nothing to do with SHIELD, she doesn't even know they exist."

Steve dropped Jeremy, who scrambled to his feet, wiping the dust off his suit. Was he telling the truth? Or was this just another one of SHIELD's ploys? He studied Jeremy carefully. He was obviously furious, all he wanted to do was sucker punch him again.

"She's been crying her eyes out for the past hour, just so you know." Jeremy spat venomously. Either he was a good liar or.. he was telling the truth.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. What had he done? He had never felt so bad in his life. He made her cry, for no reason at all. He was an ass.

"I have to apologize to her."

"No," Jeremy snapped before his glare softened. He reached across and placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "You've done enough for one night. Just give her a few days.."

With that Jeremy turned on his heel and crossed the hall, letting himself in Emily's apartment. Steve remained standing in the hallway for several long moments wishing the floor would just swallow him whole.

* * *

_A big thank you to Rurrlock-God of Power, kcollins720 and adrianne for reviewing. Until next time Hope you are enjoying it so far! Let me know!_


End file.
